Hermione's 21 Birthday
by GryffindorBeth
Summary: Hermione is turning 21... And Ron has a surprise for her! Written for Alohaemora's Three Prompts Competition. Mostly just fluff. Ron/Hermione with minor Ginny/Harry


**A/N: Here is my entry to Alohaemora"Three Prompts" Competition, in which my prompts were: Hermione Granger, birthday, "Why can't you look where you're going?"**

"You know, Ron, my birthday is next week," I said. Ron, whom I'd been dating now for a over three years, was simply awful at remembering things like birthdays.

"That's right, 'Mione! It's the 19, right?" Ron asked. He looked at me, and I couldn't help but smile. If someone had used a time-turner to tell little first year me that I'd be head-over-heels for the git with a dirty nose that I met on the train, I wouldn't have believed them. I suspected Harry knew we had feelings for each other loads before we figured it out, but at least we were together now.

"Yes, Ron," I said.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked me.

"Well, Mum and Dad want to have us over for tea, and maybe dinner, but I was hoping maybe I could take you to see some of my favorite Muggle sites?"

"Dad'll be awfully jealous," Ron said, grinning. I took that to mean he agreed.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" Ginny said, yanking open the door to my flat. As I welcomed Ginny in, I saw Harry and Ron had been hiding behind her.

"Hullo, boys!" I said, pulling all of them in for a quick hug. "How are you all?" I had seen Ron a couple days ago, but it had been weeks since I'd seen Harry and Ginny.

"I'm great, Hermione," Ginny said, walking into my living room and relaxing into one of the grey plush armchairs I'd hunted. There were two, and they were the perfect piece to tie together the room.

"Seasons going well, then?" I asked.

"Yep," Ginny said, picking up a stray book I'd left on the side table. Harry, meanwhile was standing over by my (gigantic) bookcase, while Ron disappeared into my tiny kitchen.

"Harry, I heard you and Ron got a guy the other day?" I said, trying to start some sort of conversation.

"Yes, Hermione, although is that really what you want to talk about on your birthday?" Harry asked.

"I guess not," I said blushing ever so slightly. I ran a hand through my big, bushy hair and sat next to Ginny.

"So Ron and you are touring Muggle London?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. We're going to stop at all my favorite childhood places, and Mum and Dad are going to meet us in the park for a picnic dinner," I said excitedly.

"Here you are, love," Ron said coming out with a cup of tea for me and for everyone else. "What time are your parents meeting us, again?"

"Um, four?" I said. "I only think I've told you about fifty times, Ronald..."

"Well, I've had a lot on my mind, 'Mione," Ron said grumpily.

"Why don't Harry and I let you two get on your way, and we'll take you out for dinner tomorrow?" Ginny suggested, starting to stand.

"Yeah, Hermione, Gin and I'll let you and Ron have your day," Harry said, walking over. I stood up and hugged both of them, mentally reminding myself to thank Ginny later. She was as good as my sister already; I just couldn't wait until it was official.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

"RON!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulder and yanking him back fast. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?"

"What 'Mione?" Ron asked, not understanding at all that he'd almost run out into a busy Muggle street.

"Why can't you look where you're going? Those cars could have killed you, Ron! They can't stop like the Knight Bus!"

"But.."

"You almost walked out into the middle of a busy street! Do you not see all the cars thundering down the road? They might not have seen you in time and then you would have been roadkill!"

"'Hermione, calm down," Ron said, surprisingly calm.

"No, Ron! I can't lose you."

"Hermione, look at me," Ron said, placing his hand under her chin. "I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon. Nor will anyone be willingly taking me from you. Let's just cross this bloody street so we can have dinner with your parents."

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Ron and I walked through the park until we reached my favorite part: the fountain. It was a pretty old thing, with plenty of children still playing around it, just like in my memories. Ron and I walked over and sat on the edge, and I swore I caught a fleeting glimpse of long red hair... But why would Ginny be here?

And over there by that tree... That sure looked like George to _me... _And there was a little boy in the sandbox... first his hair was a dark brown, but now... now it was blue! I looked over at Ron who seemed to be playing with something in his pocket... And it hit me.

"Is that Mum and Dad there?" he asked quietly, pointing to the figures who were quickly approaching.

"Yup," I said, smiling. Ron was going to ask me to marry him, I was sure of it! Look, over by that tree.. Was that Molly? A strawberry-blonde little girl had joined (whom I assumed was) Teddy in the sandbox, a beautiful blonde smiling at the two of them. Fleur looked up and saw me watching.

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" she mouthed.

"Thanks," I mouthed back.

Mum and Dad had reached us by this point, and Ron and I stood up to hug them.

"Did we miss it?" I heard Dad asked.

"No, sir," Ron said, smiling. When I turned to look at him Ron was on his knee. "Hermione Jean Granger, I have known you for ten years know, and we've been through hell. Over these ten years I've gone from hating you, to becoming best friends, to being in love with you. I want to spend my life with you, 'Moine. I love you. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?""

I nodded, throwing my arms around his neck. "Of course, Ron!" I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around. Looking around, I saw all of his siblings and their significant others coming out from hiding. "This is the best birthday, ever."


End file.
